Dark Gennai
Dark Gennai, the "Mysterious Man" is the secondary antagonist of Digimon Adventure tri.. He is working with King Drasil and Maki Himekawa. He is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese Version and Jeff Nimoy in English Version. Appearance He has short, brown hair with a ponytail at the back, and wears black robes. He has pale blue eyes. Personality Unlike Gennai, Dark Gennai is dark, cruel, and sadistic. Dark Gennai openly enjoys the suffering of others as seeen when he laughs at Meiko while she was in despair. He is loyal to King Drasil, is more of a malicious sociopath who believes the Digimon are being enslaved by humans and oversees the plan of using Meicoomon to destroy the humans with their world absorbed into the Digtial World. Biography Determination The Mysterious Man, disguised as Ken, observes an attack by the Infected Digimon Ogremon on Primary Village. Later, at the Tsukishima General High School festival, he is spotted by Maki Himekawa, who is surprised to see "Ken". He then abducts Meicoomon, where the DigiDestined identify him as Ken, then retreats back into the Digital Dimension. When followed by Leomon, Gomamon, and Palmon, he infects Leomon and sends Infected Imperialdramon to attack the two Rookies. After Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's defeat by Rosemon and Vikemon, he releases Meicoomon and vanishes. Confession Later, after the DigiDestined return to the rebooted Digital World, he watches as they reunite with their Partners. He them comments to Himekawa about how it is such "a deeply emotional reunion" and reveals his Gennai-like form to her. Loss Afterwards, he attacks Sora, Biyomon, and Meicoomon. He reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plot where humans and Digimon can no longer interact with anyone. Then he unleashes a revived Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon on the Digi-Destined. Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon fail miserably when they are defeated by Hououmon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Seraphimon. The Mysterious Man later attacks Meiko Mochizuki, cause Meicoomon digivolve into Meicrackmon in fury and Mysterious Man laughing for his enjoyment of her suffering. Coexistence He watch Kari talk to Homeostasis. Later, Kari fall in despair thought her brother, Tai was dies, fissure opens which results in Tai and Daigo's disappearance. He says about the more is honest and delicate, the more fragile and easily broken she is. Future After Omnimon destroys Ordinemon, Dark Gennai escapes with his current whereabouts unknown and states he will try again with Diaboromon and Daemon. Quotes Gallery Ending3a.png 7-03 Mysterious Man.png 67.jpg|Dark Gennai glaring at T.K. 74.jpg|Dark Gennai’s evil stare. DigimonTri 04 32.jpg|Dark Gennai trying to flirt with Meiko after cornered her DigimonTri 04 45.jpg|Dark Gennai's evil laughter. tumblr p88grgQhzD1tr6wqbo3 1280.png Tumblr om01efQdpa1tr6wqbo10 540.png Tumblr static tumblr static ew3g7uvyhnkk0gs8s8wkc4s08 640.png tumblr paoi8si20b1tr6wqbo6 1280.jpg tumblr paoi8si20b1tr6wqbo7 1280.jpg tumblr_plvlt3z2Wc1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_plwet0Ss991syr7zp_1280.jpg Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Jeff Nimoy also voices Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon and Young Gennai from Digimon Adventure series. *Dark Gennai is one of the darkest villains in the franchise. *Dark Gennai is the first Digimon villain to be a Karma Houdini. *It is hinted Dark Gennai will become the main antagonist of the upcoming ''Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna ''movie. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Male Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Minion Category:Incompetent Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil